Sapphire Styx (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Roche's estate in Madripoor | Gender = Female | Height = 5'1" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Madripoor | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Buscema | First = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 1 | Death = Hunt for Wolverine: Mystery in Madripoor Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Sapphire was a mysterious woman who was a member of the gang of the Madripoorian criminal Roche. She met Wolverine while he was in Madripoor in the Princess Bar. She later found Wolverine him lying the street. She offered him a place at her home, but he refused. So, she began draining his life force by kissing him, but he punched her away. With help from Razor-Fist, she subdued Wolverine and drained him of his life force until he lost consciousness. Sapphire handed Wolverine over to Roche who has him tortured him. After watching the owner of the Princess Bar, O'Donnell, get tortured by Roche and drain him of his life force, Sapphire was shot by Tyger Tiger The two women fought each other until Tyger bit Sapphire's threat and burned her face with a heated iron. Tyger then lost consciousness, allowing Sapphire to escape. After stealing a box from Tyger Tiger, Sapphire encountered Wolverine who was hired by Tyger to retrieve the box. Sapphire attempted to seduce Wolverine, but he retrieved the box and beat her up. Wolverine left Sapphire with Tyger who planned to do something with her, though it was unrevealed what her punishment was. Years later, Sapphire and Viper joined the Femme Fatales and set up a trap for the X-Men, Domino, and Psylocke in Madripoor who were searching for clues in the disappearance of Wolverine. During the trap, Sapphire drained Psylocke of all of her life force, leaving her body dead. Psylocke's soul survived inside Sapphire Styx's mind, and fought its way back. With assistance from a fragment of Wolverine's soul which Sapphire Styx had absorbed years earlier, Psylocke psychically assaulted the villainess in retaliation for the countless of souls she had absorbed in her life. The strain caused Sapphire Styx to burst, resulting in her death. Using the remaining soul power left behind, Psylocke built herself a new body, molecule by molecule. | Powers = Energy and Lifeforce Absorption: She could drain the life-force from other people on contact particularly with a kiss, causing them to weaken, or possibly even die. The energies she drains from her victims enhances her strength and durability, accelerates her healing, and revitalizes her body, making her younger and even more beautiful. It's later revealed that Styx's power has allowed to remain alive for hundreds of years. | Abilities = She was capable of using a handgun, but she hardly needed one. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Handgun. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.comicvine.com/sapphire-styx/4005-56877/ }} Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Shooting Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Death Touch